


No sueltes el hilo

by Ibrahil



Series: FanFan Esta Enamorado [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Grim Reapers, Guardian Angels, Happy Ending, Horror, M/M, Shinigami
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: Byun Baekhyun ha sido el amor de Wu Yifan por mas de mil años, pero solo esta versión moderna de el ha conseguido que el Sashin baje la guardia.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: FanFan Esta Enamorado [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095989
Kudos: 2





	No sueltes el hilo

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para @LiHo :)

El vidrio rompiéndose fue más que suficiente para que Byun Baekhyun huyera de la escena, lo más rápido que sus piernas adoloridas se lo permitieron. Solo cuando había corrido por seis calles, finalmente se detuvo frente a un local ambulante de Soju, intentando no parecer como si acabara de ver un asesinato, y se sentó en uno de los banquitos de plástico, tomo una servilleta y se secó el sudor, mirando detrás de él, a la calle desierta, desprovista de cualquier presencia humana como era normal pasada las diez de la noche en Jeodall.

Aún tenía el corazón en la boca cuando le ordeno a la señora que se acercó a él un plato caliente de sopa de algas. Nuevamente miro detrás de él, sentía el sudor frio en su cuello y esa sensación de que algo lo estaba vigilando, pero no había nada en la calle iluminada, nadie le había seguido. Ni siquiera ese hombre.

Una mano sobre su barbilla le hizo por poco soltar un grito que apenas contuvo, aunque su cuerpo se tensó por completo; la mano de dedos largos y fríos le hizo girar el rostro, hasta que sus ojos se enfrentaron a una mirada purpura familiar, escondida detrás de gafas transparentes y acompañada de una sonrisa satisfecha que por poco le provoca un desmayo.

\- Bebe tu sopa. Luego a casa.

La cosa sentada frente a él era demasiado alta para el banquito que ocupaba, brazos y piernas aterradoramente largos, perfectos para alcanzarle si intentaba siquiera moverse un poco fuera de su espacio. No fue mucho lo que le tomo a la señora traerle un tazón de sopa caliente, mientras que su acompañante pidió una botella de soju. Odiaba que hiciera esto, pero comprendía porque lo hacía aunque eso no hacía que fuera menos incómodo.

Wu Yifan, la cosa sentando frente a él, y al que él llamaba Kris, le fascinaba verle comer; de no ser porque nunca había visto más que genuina fascinación, diría que era un sucio fetiche que tenía.

\- Pudiste decirme que… - comenzó a hablar, pero Kris meneo su cabeza.

\- No, no. En casa. – su voz como siempre, erizaba los vellos de su nuca.

\- Nadie está escuchando. – intento negociar, a veces le funcionaba, pero los ojos purpura de la cosa frente a él se oscurecieron, volviéndose casi negros mientras miraba en la distancia detrás de Baekhyun. - ¿o sí?

\- Come.

De pronto no tenía apetito; a través de las fuertes nauseas, se forzó a acabar con la sopa caliente, y para cuando termino, Kris ya se había tomado tres botellas de soju y sus ojos eran completamente negros, incluso la esclerótica era negra; no le agradaba verle así, el hecho de que su apariencia le recordara que no era humano le causaba malestar.

Se levantó antes de que Kris lo hiciera y dejo que este pagara, cuando giro su cabeza, la curiosidad ganándole a sus deseos de mantenerse ignorante a lo que su acompañante había visto, vio la figura alta de la misma criatura que había visto cerca de la tienda de joyas donde inocentemente se había distraído de camino a casa.

Enseguida se movió mas cerca de Kris, dejando que este pasara una mano sobre sus hombros y le acercara a su pecho. El miedo no disminuyo, pero la incertidumbre que sentía en su pecho sí que lo hizo. Titubeo unos segundos, en los que Kris le dejo elegir cuando moverse, y finalmente lo hizo.

Ambos se alejaron del pequeño puesto, donde la señora que les había atendido hablaba animadamente con los pocos clientes que tenía. Dio otro vistazo detrás de él, pero un beso en su cuello le distrajo, y volvió su rostro a Kris que le sonrió, esta vez solo una sonrisa de labios fruncidos y no sus dientes negros a la vista. Respiro hondo y sintió como su presencia se hacía pequeña en los brazos del Sashin.

Su hogar estaba la dirección en la que la criatura estaba de pie, esperando pacientemente que él se acercara. Baekhyun sabía lo que venía, así que apretó con fuerza sus ojos, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Kris cuando estuvieron a solo metros de donde se sostenía en pie la presencia oscura.

Caminaron unos metros pasando el punto de peligro, y cuando el humano abrió sus ojos fue porque la pesadez en el ambiente había pasado, miro detrás de él, y la calle volvía a estar desierta, carente de la sensación de angustia que le había provocado verla hace unos segundos.

\- Te dije que no debes deambular por las noches solos.

\- También me dijiste que hablaríamos en casa. – Kris le miro, la exasperación evidente en su rostro, para luego rodar sus ojos que volvían a ser normales, iris negro, esclerótica blanca.

\- Lo hice. – le concedió solo esa victoria que duro segundos. – pero también te dije que no deambularas por las noches solo, ¿o no?

\- Lo hiciste. – Baekhyun miro tras el nuevamente, nada. Suspiro aliviado, separándose de Yifan para estirarse, sus músculos se habían agarrotado de lo tenso que había estado la última media hora. – esa cosa…

\- No te va a molestar…

\- ¿uno de los tuyos va a matarle?

\- No matamos esas cosas, Baekhyunnie. – estiro su mano en dirección al humano y este la toma, una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro, ya no parecía tan asustado como antes cuando su piel se había tornado casi de un color verde pálido por las náuseas y el miedo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No es como aquello del mes pasado? – pregunto, sintiendo alivio cuando vio su edificio de apartamentos aparecer en su campo de visión cuando doblaron la esquina por la tienda de helados ya cerrada a esa hora, pero con sus bonitas luces de colores iluminando la acera.

\- No, eso era diferente.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar entonces? Mato a esa mujer… - recordar eso le hizo volver a los brazos de Yifan quien le abrazo, mientras le apuro a cruzar la calle.

\- Se comió a esa mujer de la misma forma en la que te podía haber comido a ti. – con el ceño fruncido, la cosa que le abrazaba se veía intimidante, pero este Sashin, era literal lo único que había evitado que muchas de las cosas que se arrastraban en la oscuridad le hicieran daño.

Dentro de su apartamento, Baekhyun se quitó los zapatos y el bonito sobretodo que Yifan le había regalado hace unas semanas, él no podía permitirse una pieza de ropa tan costosa, y tampoco un apartamento de dos habitaciones como este, con la cocina separada del comedor. En lugar de alegrarle, solo le deprimía pensar lo mucho que dependía del Sashin.

Estando en la seguridad de su hogar, sintió como todo el cansancio de una noche que debió de ser una normal caía sobre sus hombros como un pesado peñasco. Entro en su habitación y antes de que pudiera gritar por lo que había en su cama estaba siendo arrastrado de vuelta al vestíbulo.

Perdió el equilibro y se cayó sobre su muñeca y barbilla, el dolor le cegó por unos milisegundos, antes de que su instinto entrara en acción. Detrás de el de podía escuchar el gruñidos y las cosas siendo movidas violentamente de lugar en su habitación, el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose de nuevo fue el detonante para que comenzara a moverse, se arrastró, intentando sobreponerse al dolor en su barbilla y su mano, pero algo helado agarro su delgado tobillo.

\- ¡YIFAN! – grito aferrándose a la alfombra para no ser arrastrado, y solo segundos después el agarre desapareció.

Se puso de pie y sin mirar detrás corrió a la entrada del apartamento, abrió la puerta solo para casi desmayarse al ver una figura alta allí, grito de terror, retrocediendo, pero el nuevo inquilino simplemente lo empujo contra el armario de gabardinas, metiéndole dentro y cerrando la puerta.

Haciéndose un ovillo, se cubrió las orejas con ambas manos, cerrando sus ojos e intentando mantener sus sollozos lo más bajo que podía.

❋❋❋❋❋

\- …aunque me queda la duda, sin embargo, ¿Cómo diablos lograron burlar un sello de sangre?

Baekhyun gimoteo, abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con lo que reconoció como la barbilla de Wu Yifan, y luego sus ojos purpura. No fue su voz la que le despertó, pero no pudo mover su rostro pues estaba acunado en los brazos de este. Los recuerdos de lo que había pasado, comenzaron a llegar a él, como gotas de agua que caían lentamente llenando un vaso.

\- Consiguieron su sangre. – parpadeo curioso, la primera voz era de Zhang Yixing, y la que ahora le respondía era Oh Sehun. El primero un Sashin, y el segundo un Cheonsa; al último solo le había visto un par de veces, y esas veces habían sido muy peligrosas, agradecía haberse desmayado.

\- ¿Cómo? – Yifan parecía furioso con esa respuesta del ser de luz. – El…

\- Done sangre.

Los ojos purpura de Yifan le miraron, una expresión de confusión que pronto gano iluminación al entender lo que Baekhyun decía.

\- ¿Cuándo? – pregunto suavemente.

\- Hoy.

\- Me dijiste que ibas al hospital a visitar a tu madre. – Kris sonaba traicionado.

\- Lo hice, y luego había una campaña para donar sangre y…

\- Bueno, Baekhyun, casi haces que nos maten a mí y a Yixing esta noche. De no ser por Sehun habríamos muerto y ellos te habrían comido. – Baekhyun hizo un sonido aterrorizado y se aferró a los hombros de Yifan, cerrando sus ojos. – Lo siento, pequeño, pero mis reglas son claras.

\- Pon una correa más pequeña en ese humano o espera que los maten a todos por esto. – Baekhyun le escucho a Sehun ponerse de pie, y acercarse a él, su mano cálida cuando toco la mejilla de Baekhyun, una sensación caliente se expandió desde donde el ser de luz le tocaba por todo su cuerpo. – eso le hará invisible a estas cosas por unos meses, incluso haciendo rituales de invocación con su sangre, no le encontraran…

\- ¿Cheonsa-nim…? – Baekhyun llamo, separándose de Yifan. – Gracias.

\- Un placer, pero ten cuidado y escucha a Yifan, tú fuiste quien le permitió a Yifan entrar en tu vida como un Sashin, y no hay nada más apetitoso para una criatura de oscuridad que un alma prometida a un dios de la muerte. – Sehun entonces procedió a rodar sus ojos. - ¿Por qué a los humanos les gusta complicarse? Nunca lo sabré.

\- Yo me quedare, ya no tengo tareas en mi lista por hoy. – Yixing hizo una mueca cuando Oh Sehun desapareció en un breve destello de luz.

\- Lo siento… - Baekhyun susurro cuando escucho que Yixing se alejaba.

\- Ha sido una larga noche, solo duerme en mis brazos esta noche, no creo poder soltarte.

\- No quiero que lo hagas.

❋❋❋❋❋

Baekhyun era una pequeña bolita de alegría cuando le miro por primera vez, más pequeño y delicado que el resto de los niños, siempre extraviándose con sus pequeñas aventuras que terminaban convirtiéndose en travesuras astutas cuando escapaba de sus maestras en el jardín de infancia; una imaginación activa muy normal para un niño que carecía de una madre que le brindara la atención necesaria.

Más de una vez, Yifan había sostenido a esa bolita de alegría en brazos y la había devuelto a una zona segura cuando Baekhyun deambulaban muy lejos; como un niño, Baekhyun había comenzado a mostrar indicios de verle, así que Yifan se había esforzado por ocultarse, el curioso niño más de una vez se había asustado por ver su sombra cruzarse frente a él, pero eso no le impedía continuar siendo travieso.

Había crecido para ser un hermoso adolescente, y Yifan, como en todas sus reencarnaciones, disfrutaba el proceso desde lejos; y como en todas las reencarnaciones de Byun Baekhyun, se mantenía lejos de él, fungiendo solo de espectador, incluso si una parte del alma de Baekhyun estuviera cosida en su cuello.

Pero entonces ocurrió esa noche de julio, era una noche normal, él estaba sentado en la terraza de aquel trasto de edificio donde Baekhyun vivía con su madre enferma, se había distraído de su trabajo, y esa distracción le costó bajar la guardia y que Baekhyun le encontrara meciéndose en esa silla vieja. Encontrarse de frente con él había sido una gran tentación para ambos, pero lo que le había hecho quedarse en vez de huir había sido esa confiada sonrisa y la travesura que escondían esos bonitos ojos y esas brillantes mejillas.

Baekhyun le había aceptado, y aunque había sentido recelo ante lo que hacía, acepto las consecuencias del amor que no tardo en convertirse en una pasión desenfrenada que obligaba gustosamente al Sashin a dejar sus responsabilidades de lado y estar con el humano toda la noche y todo el día, donde quiera que este quisiera.

Ahora, sin embargo, esa bolita de alegría había crecido en este hombre que constantemente miraba sobre su hombro y que ahora no se sentía a salvo en el lugar que Yifan había querido fuera su espacio seguro.

\- Nada va a pasar, escuchaste a Sehun, no pueden verte.

\- ¿Por qué me quieren con tantas ganas? Nunca me quieres decir. – Baekhyun estaba en la bañera, usando una de esas adorables bombas de baño en forma de durazno.

Yifan suspiro, se quitó las gafas que siempre usaba, eran de vidrio claro, y solo las usaba para que los humanos no vieran el color de sus ojos cuando lanzaba una amenaza a cualquier otro ser no humano; las coloco a un lado y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa.

\- Kris, estamos teniendo una conversación seria, no voy a tener intimidad contigo hasta…

\- Calla humano, mira… - le mostro la cicatriz negra que rodeaba su clavícula y sus hombros, era una cicatriz extraña a la que Baekhyun siempre se tomaba el tiempo de bromear con las formas en las que Yifan se la había hecho. – siempre has querido saber cómo me la hice. – Baekhyun, asintió, apoyándose en el borde de la bañera, su cabello blanco húmedo pegado a su frente, ojos brillando con esa curiosidad que no había perdido. – bueno, una de esas cosas que nos atacó hace un mes me la hizo. Son hechos de pura oscuridad, enloquecidos y demasiado viejos y corruptos por sus emociones, comen humanos en busca de… eternidad… uno de ellos me ataco hace unos mil años. - ver el rostro de Baekhyun mirarle con un puchero y sus ojos brillantes ojos le ayudo a sobreponerse a la imagen de su amante hace más de mil años destrozado en el suelo, apenas respirando. – te hizo daño. – la mirada de su pareja se suavizo y una de sus cálidas manos humanas tomo la suya llevándola a su mejilla húmeda, su forma de darle comodidad para seguir hablando. – te hizo mucho daño, pero también a mi… en ese entonces, se suponía que moriría allí, pero tú le rogaste a Yixing que hiciera algo por mi… porque yo había intentado salvarte incluso si tú y yo no éramos nada, solo eras un humano que entro en el lugar equivocado… Yixing fue quien dijo que la única forma de salvarme era usando su alma y tu dijiste que si…

\- ¿mi alma? ¿Es por eso que… siempre soy yo?

\- Si, el uso tu alma para coserme… pero no la uso toda, tu alma, dañada y pequeña, fue soltada en el jarrón de almas y naciste de nuevo, y yo renací contigo.

\- ¿soy chino?

Yifan se rio con eso, esa no era la primera vez que recibía esa pregunta de Baekhyun, pero si sería la última vez, pues iba a respondérsela.

\- No. Aun soy un Hebai Wuchang, solo te dejo llamarme por el equivalente en coreano porque sé que es más fácil para ti. – Yifan suspiro. – de hecho, eras un esclavo, te vendieron a un comerciante de la chino y por eso te conocí en mi territorio…

El berrinche que armo Baekhyun le hizo cubrir su rostro para ocultar una risita con los quejidos de su amante de fondo.

\- ¡No es justo! ¡Quería ser un príncipe! – manoteo a Yifan cuando intento tocarle, como si este tuviera la culpa de su pobre situación, y salió de la bañera para envolverse en su bata de baño. La malicia en sus ojos cuando sus miradas conectaron le indico que estaba jodido.

\- ¿Qué estas planeando?

\- Nada.

\- Continuando con la historia, esas criaturas… - siguió a Baekhyun a la habitación, viéndole tomar uno de sus envases de crema y comenzar a cubrir su delicada piel empezando por sus delgadas piernas. -… están obsesionadas contigo por una simple razón, una vez que tu alma es deshilachada por un Sashin tirar de ese hilo colgante es una posibilidad para todas esas criaturas que usan almas como un arma, con un alma deshilachada puedes hacer infinidad de atrocidades…

\- ¿entonces, estoy roto? – de haber hecho esa pregunta en otras circunstancias, Wu Yifan se habría acercado y le abría abrazado, pero Baekhyun se había retirado la bata que había tirado distraídamente hacia la cama, y ahora le mostraba sus gruesos muslos y su pequeña cintura a Yifan, mientras continuaba con su ritual nocturno de hidratar su piel.

\- No diría eso…

\- Yifan, mis ojos están aquí arriba.

\- Lo sé.

Baekhyun le dejo mirar, el silencio entre ellos liviano, incluso si los ojos del Sashin eran purpuras y no dejaban de seguir las manos que esparcían la crema por toda su piel pálida. Si, en esta situación Baekhyun podía aceptar que lo que Yifan tenía con mirar era un fetiche, en el fondo era un voyerista.

\- Puedes tocar. – le recordó, esperando a que su amante decidiera si moverse o no.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿vas a tocarme?

\- La segunda vez que nos encontramos, eras un humano muy frágil, solo eras hueso y piel… aun así quería hacerte el amor a tu pequeño cuerpo, pero moriste antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarte. – estiro su mano y Baekhyun se acercó, las palabras de Yifan le habían puesto tan emocional como al Sashin que tan pronto le tuvo a su alcance, acaricio su muslo derecho, apretando su glúteo cuando llego a él.

\- Estoy aquí, Kris. – los ojos purpura subieron a su rostro. – pero… ¿en serio fui pobre en todas mis vidas pasadas? – la decepción en su voz saco una risa dolorosa de la boca de Yifan.

\- Si.

\- Que asco.

Una hora después, Baekhyun bostezo, sentándose en la cama y aceptando los pantalones de chándal y el suéter con capucha que Yifan le había traído del closet para que se vistiera. El Sashin había sido inusualmente suave con él esa noche, y no se quejaba, lo apreciaba, no creía haber sido capaz de querer mucho más que el lento y sensual movimiento de ese hombre dentro de su cuerpo cuando tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza.

Mirar a Yifan moverse por la habitación le hacía sentir seguro de nuevo, los sellos habían sido puestos de nuevo, una nueva combinación más difícil de romper, él estaba protegido por el toque de un Cheosan, y tenían a Yixing como respaldo; iban a estar bien, eso quería creer.

\- ¿Kris?

\- ¿Si, Baekhyunnie?

\- ¿esas cosas… me han atacado antes?

Yifan se giró a él, su expresión solemne le hizo reaccionar antes de que este pudiera abrir la boca.

\- No me mientas. – se apresuró a pedirle, habiendo atrapado a su amante con ventaja para no escuchar una mentira de él.

\- Un par de veces, nunca habían sido tan violentos como ahora, sin embargo… - Yifan se metió en la cama después de ponerse unos pantalones cortos, nunca tenia frio, pero por alguna razón sí que tenía pudor, mientras que Baekhyun cubría su cuerpo con disgusto, no solo se estaba cagando de frio, sino que su amante era de por si un cubo de hielo. -… todo es porque las poblaciones humanas han proliferado, y a diferencia de antes, ahora las aglomeraciones son mucho más numerosas.

\- Ah…

\- No te preocupes, Sehun se ha estado encargando de ellas con su escuadrón. – Suspiro, aceptando que el humano se acurrucara en su pecho. – solo los Cheosan pueden encargarse de ellos.

\- Por eso dijiste aquella vez que no matabas esas criaturas… pero… pero si es así… ¿entonces porque qué?

\- ¿Por qué que, dulce amor? – Baekhyun le empujo con el suave apodo de cariño, avergonzado de que Yifan le llamara otra cosa que no fuera por su nombre.

\- ¿Por qué intentaste salvarme hace mil años de una criatura que no podías matar?

Los ojos purpura de Yifan le miraron por largo rato, el suficiente para que Baekhyun se cansara de esperar por una respuesta y acabara dando un bostezo extenso que termino en un suave gemido y el humano acurrucándose más cerca, su cuerpo relajándose con un suspiro y pronto cediera al cansancio, cayendo dormido.

\- Nunca te respondiste eso a ti mismo tampoco. – Oh Sehun, sentando en el sofá negro frente a la cama, le miraba con sus ojos llenos de un destello de curiosidad impropia de un Cheosan.

\- Eso es porque aun hoy, no tengo idea de lo que me hizo hacerlo. – abrazo a Baekhyun, enterrando su nariz en el cabello y disfrutando de su típico olor a duraznos.

\- Yo si lo sé.

Yifan alzo su cabeza, moviendo todo su cuerpo en el acto y despertando a Baekhyun, pero para su decepción Oh Sehun ya no estaba allí.

\- ¿Qué? – Baekhyun bostezo.

\- Nada, dulce amor, durmamos… te mereces un descanso.


End file.
